This disclosure relates to intervertebral disc prostheses, and more particularly to an intervertebral disc prosthesis that can be surgically introduced between adjacent vertebral bodies, preferably between lumbar vertebrae, and adjusted or expanded in situ to occupy an optimal or desired space between the vertebral bodies.
In recent years, surgical procedures have been developed in which two or more vertebrae are joined or fused together. Such procedures are now common in the treatment of spinal disorders such as spondylolisthesis, scoliosis, and disc degeneration. Certain of these fusion surgeries include Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF), Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF), Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF), and DLIF (Direct Lateral Interbody Fusion). These procedures are well known to spinal surgeons.
Interbody vertebral spacers are known that are inserted between the vertebrae bodies to replace a collapsed, degenerated, or unstable disc. However, these prior spacers were typically of a predetermined thickness and thus it was difficult to size the thickness of the spacer to result in the desired amount of distraction between the vertebrae bodies in order to achieve the desired amount of distraction between the adjacent vertebra bodies. Such prior spacers are commercially available from Stryker Spine of Mahwah, N.J., from Medtronic, Spinal and Biologics Business, Memphis, Tenn., from Spinal Concepts, Inc. of Austin Tex., and from NuVasive, Inc. of San Diego, Calif.
Certain adjustable height interbody fusion devices are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,193 that vary the distance between the portions of the spacer that engage the endplates of the adjacent vertebrae. However, these adjustable fusion devices rely on cam and other complicated mechanisms for adjustment purposes.